This invention generally relates to wheel steering apparatus for boats and more specifically to the conversion of tiller-controlled steering to a wheel-controlled steering for such boats.
Pleasure boats, typically sail boats, employ either tiller steering or wheel steering. Tiller steering is generally less expensive to implement because a tiller merely comprises a simple lever that is affixed to the end of a rudder post. The rudder post connects to the rudder and extends up through the hull to a position above a cockpit sole. Tillers have some disadvantages, however. They usually are relatively long and they can be swung over normal seating areas. As a result, passengers oftentimes have to move during certain steering maneuvers in order that they do not interfere with tiller movement.
It also is difficult for novices to become familiar with the tiller steering because movement of the tiller in one direction produces a change in direction that is opposite to the expected change while the sailboat is travelling in the forward direction. That is, if the tiller is moved aport, the boat turns to starboard. On the other hand, wheel steering normally has none of these advantages. Wheel steerers are extremely compact. The reaction of the sailboat to movement of steering wheel is the same as the reaction of an automobile. That is, if the boat is to be swung to starboard, the helmsman turns the wheel clockwise, or to starboard. As a result it has become popular for owners of boats that are manufactured with tiller steering to replace the tiller with wheel steering apparatus.
In the prior art, the conversion is made by mounting a pedestal to the cockpit sole after a hole is put through the sole to receive a depending structure from the pedestal. A quadrant gear is then affixed to the rudder post below the cockpit sole and connected to the pedestal through a complex assembly of cables, chains and pulleys.
Such conversion apparatus has several disadvantages. It is difficult to install because working beneath the cockpit sole in a sailboat, especially a sailboat with auxiliary power, is very difficult. The existence of a large hole in the cockpit sole exposes the bilge, so extreme care in sealing the base of the pedestal to the sole is necessary. However, the pedestal is very high, and it is subject to bending forces during use. Such bending forces further complicate the sealing operation.
Furthermore, the rudder post oftentimes rides in a tube that terminates at the upper surface of the cockpit sole at the top and at the outer surface of the hull at the bottom. The tube thereby provides a sealed passage through the bilge. Even if water were to be forced up the tube, the water would discharge into the cockpit and drain out cockpit scuppers. In such an arrangement, the tube must be cut to apply the quadrant gear thereby eliminating this integral, water-tight passage. Any leakage, that may then occur, will discharge into the bilge unless a seal is affixed to the top of the tube beneath the quadrant.
It will also be apparent that if the wheel steerer were to malfunction, conversion back to tiller steering during an emergency could be difficult with these prior conversion systems. Oftentimes the exposed end of the rudder post that extended above the cockpit sole is removed to provide smooth footing. Reconnection of the tiller is very difficult. Whether or not the exposed end of the rudder post is removed, it also is difficult to remove the pedestal and disconnect it from the quadrant gear. The pedestal normally must be removed and disconnected from the quadrant gear before the tiller can be attached to the rudder post in order that the pedestal not interfere with any motion of the tiller.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved wheel steering apparatus for a boat. It also is an object of this invention to provide apparatus that simplifies the conversion of tiller steering to wheel steering.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wheel steering apparatus which is easily removed for conversion back to tiller steering, if necessary or desired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wheel steering apparatus which, in one embodiment, is disposed entirely above the cockpit sole.